thestalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Shady Darkness
__TOC__ Shady Darkness, is the main character and protagonist of the original Thestalos series, Shady is highly strict when taking things seriously but is caring, selfless, understanding and considerate. She once mention to Leizar that she is good at chess but never been seen playing it. She actually a demon who is hosting a mortal's body in which she has to change every time the host is near death, but as of late the host she takes are already dead and their souls have past on or taken, which makes it easy for her to reanimate the body. She lives with her husband, Zephir Scorpio, and 4 other children Sephiroth, Zander, Shallon and Senka in a mansion. Design Appearance Shady's character design was overseen by deviant user shadyever. Her outfit is base in a magic era with brown/white gloves, 2 amulet stones on the back of both hands and the tips of her boots, standard blue/black chest top with a skirt-like fabric and baggy sandy coloured trousers. Her hair colour is a mix of both red and black with a fringe and bangs on both sides of her face, short hair and a few streaks of red in them. The weapon she uses is a rapier and her ability is thunder, normally her weapons were a shotgun or a whip but was destroyed by Count in Bloody Feast. History 'Life as a Demon' Shady was born and raised by her parents called Devon and Ursula . The Darkness and other clans were ordered by their Masters to raised their toughest child; Devon, however, sneaked his youngest daughter Shady into battle. Failing to get her to join, he turned to his eldest son Darius, Devon asked his Master if Shady can join only exchange her memories that if she broke the rules. Shady's training began and when she was ranked General, who was 2 ranks under the Master and better fighter, thanks to Darius, highly demonic powers. However, Shady was much stronger than her eldest brothers. After a few years on the battlefield against the druids, Tragedy struck soon afterwards, as Shady broke her rules, She met a human boy called Connell, strangely, like Shady, She befriend him as so did he, but Connell has more feelings than just friends. While they were attempting to hide, Connell was caught by one of his own and then was dragged away by his own companions before Shady's eyes. Shady followed them at a church which was heavily force with a magic barrier . She was stopped by the druids guarding it and they cuffed her with rope till she couldn't move her hands nor feet, when she learned that she was in trouble, she was ashamed of herself, shouting Connell's name, hoping he would call back but nothing. As she was uncooperative to the druids, she was eventually hanged next Connell, but before she could ask what was going to happened to them both. Connell was already beaten and bloody, only a desire to avenge Connell, due to the druids whipping him mad her insane. She used her tail to reach rope causing it to rip, gripping on to Connell's rope as she rips it with her teeth catching him as they land. Shady's range grew larger as she goes deeper and deeper into her most powerful demonic powers, unleashing it out as she grabbed every single druid that got in her way, ripping their limbs and throw them about. Connell called out for it to stop and lifting his hand, Shady walks over holding it to her heart and shedding a tear, he smiled while blood spreads from under him. Shady cries aloud and hoping it would all end, a voice comes from behind as Shady turns to find out that her brother is standing there and has found them out but he says he will not speak a word. Shady makes a deal with Devil by returning to Thestalos and staying there till she dies just to save Connell's life but before she leaves, Shady gives Connell one last kiss then walks through the demon window, back home 'Life After Death' Shady slept inside a cocoon filled with water as pipe like skin attach around her frail body. She wakes herself from a horrible nightmare then ripped the inner side of the cocoon while being pulled by the pipeline, once she escaped she grabbed the nearest thing to cover herself and ended up following the corridor down to her parents study, their her mother and father asked how she was but Shady wanted to know why she was in the re-birthing chamber and asked why she can't remember anything. Her father said that she had to go and find out herself by travelling into the mortal world, at first she disagreed and demanded more answers but before she could start a fight she decided to leave meeting up with her sister in law Destiny along with her nephew Vemon. 'A Furry Problem' WIP 'Vampirism Magnet' WIP Darkness City Gang The gang is made by Shady and her friends Nightla, Shame and Diya in 2003 April 13th. The reason why is was called that because Shady last name is Darkness and it they lived near a city, where demons will occasionally attack. Shame and Diya are raised by Shady when they were left on the streets because their parents died from a Demonata blood transfer. Nightla was a little girl when she meet Shady, while demons were killing her family she fled to the end of town and she met up with Shady. Shady added her demon DNA she had left in them as they were affected by the demon’s transfer which would turn them into zombie eating mortals but Shady’s demon blood slowed the progress down because her blood was more on the “nicer” side. They found a place called home in a middle of a field near Moon City, It was a mansion that was covered in trees with a little pond on the front court, it was badly damaged but it was still called home. While they were living they build up the house while at the same time stopping the Demon encounters. Abilities/Weakness Shady has the power to tap into demonic magic which makes her normal powers more stronger, she can use guns, swords, whips, knives or other things she can get her hands on. Shady can also change the weapon's form by making it powerful than a normal weapon. Her punch and kicks are like getting hit by a pillow. Shady has the ability to see in the dark and pick up a smell that only she will recognize, sometimes she may fight in combat with or without a weapon, can't dodge all moving objects, awhile fight she will time and watches her opponent's moves, each of her powers she uses will drain her till she falls asleep or faints. Personality Shady is not good explaining people about her feelings or explaining to others about what she is doing . She easily upset about little things and hates it when people bring her down or say something which she cannot take seriously but finds out they were only joking . She can't stand up for herself and can be shy towards people or ignores them and only takes notice if she likes what she hears. Shady prefers getting on with things (if she can be bothered) and do not like people sitting around or she gets everyone a job to do, Shady can be hot-headed when people are messing around so she tend to spoil their fun just because she not in the mood or she is grumpy! She tries her best to get along with people by joking a little but it never seems to work, Shady does sometimes loves to be alone and doing her own thing but at the same time she just wants to be with someone who she can talk to. Category:Characters